Very often it is desirable that the inside diameter or area or circumference of the finger-ring be made smaller. This is because it is a frequent occurrence that the inner node of the ring finger (and other fingers as well) becomes smaller than the inside diameter of the ring, either due to the wearer's loss of weight, or progressive age, or due to some other reason such as arthritis in the fingers. The reduction of the size of the inner node of the ring finger presents a problem since, with the reduction of the inner finger node, the inner finger knuckle usually remains the same or even increases in size. If the ring is made smaller, there would be difficulty in slipping it over the inner finger knuckle onto the inner finger node.
At any rate, the wearing of a finger-ring which has an inside diameter larger than the diameter of the finger presents several problems; e.g. the ring can twist or rotate about the finger and thus be uncomfortable to wear and/or displayed in an unsightly manner, or the ring may become so loose that it may slip off the finger and become lost.
Various proposals have been made for providing ring guards and/or other means for overcoming problems as referred to above. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 432,762, 1,341,218, 2,532,354, 3,218,826 and 3,362,189 relate to such devices and/or analogous devices; however each has its shortcomings and/or employ designs different from the ring guard design of the present invention.